


Primus Works in Mysterious Ways

by Snow_Siren



Series: More Than Meets the Mind [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, Mutant!Raf, Religion, Tie-in to other fic, just some thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Siren/pseuds/Snow_Siren
Summary: Optimus Prime thinks about his time on Earth, and the new Revelations about the newest member of Team Prime.*This is a Tie in to my fic More Than Meets The Mind, where Raf is a Mutant and joins the X-men.  Takes place right after chapter 5
Relationships: Arcee & Jack Darby, Bulkhead & Miko Nakadai, Bumblebee & Rafael "Raf" Esquivel, Optimus Prime & Team Prime (Transformers: Prime)
Series: More Than Meets the Mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Primus Works in Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> So, this didn't feel like it would fit in the rest of the fic, but I figured Prime would have A LOT of thoughts about everything happening right now. I will be focusing on the main fic for the most part, expect another batch of chapters in the next few months.  
> But for now, I hope you enjoy this.

They had been on Earth for a long time, and now things were falling to place, falling into chaos, all at once. Cliffjumper dying had only been the start of it. Though he kept himself collected for the sake of his team, the loss had hit the Prime hard. There were so few of them, and they were already in so much pain. More grief just seemed cruel. 

Optimus had, out of a mix of curiosity and desperation, read up on such tragedies on the human internet. A common consensus was a loss of faith in such terrible times. He understood why. While he couldn’t doubt the sheer existence of Primus due to far too much physical evidence, from both Cybertron and Earth, he did feel a doubt in the creator’s plan. They were already so far from their planet, their God, and now it felt like they had strayed out of his light, his favor, his plan as well. 

Then the Children discover them. Outside of the government when they first arrived, no one had ever chanced upon them. He made sure his team was very careful so as not to disturb the natural order of Earth. Yet, they found them anyway. Three Earth children just….found them. Honestly, it was exactly what they needed.

Miko, Jack, and Raf brought so much joy to base. Optimus thought he paired them rather well with the right guardians too, if he did say so himself. Arcee needed to trust again, and Jack was clearly the responsible sort. Optimus saw much of himself in the boy. He knew Arcee probably felt similar. They all took on more burdens then they should have to. 

Bulkhead needed someone to match his energy. Miko would give him a run for his money. Large as he was, the bot was rather soft spoke, but always reliable. He also clearly felt stifled on Earth, away from his Wrecker crew. Miko would’ve fit right in with them. 

With BumbleBee it really was a no brainer. He needed someone close to his age to interact with and understand his issues. Raf was relatively close. It helped that Rafael could actually understand his speech too. 

Rafael. 

That was a whole new turn of events. Having abilities beyond what was natural for your peers was nothing new by Cybertronian standards. Uncommon, yes, but not new. Seeing that humans were just now finding this out about themselves, that it was necessary to keep it a secret because of how new and unexplored it was, was fascinating. First energon-a relief even if only in small clusters-, then Dark energon, then all these artifacts from Cybertron just...showing up here. The connections just keep piling up. 

As far as Earth was from Cybertron, it sure seemed like its twin. 

Earth was acting as a connection to Cybertron, and now young Rafael would be able to connect with them more directly than any other human. Well, anyone that wasn’t a “technopath” he supposed. What were the odds that among the first three people to ever stumble upon them, would be one with a rare “mutation,” to use Charles Xavier’s words, that was even more rare amongst these “mutants”? 

He was sure Rafael himself would be able to give him an answer very quickly. 

The boy would be capable of communicating with them, with their thoughts, without a cortical psychic patch. If it was anyone else, that thought would chill even him. It was strange, if fortunate. 

And while he would never ask him to, he knew Rafael would use his abilities to help them. The idea put a bad taste in the Prime’s mouth. This was a child, but he knew Raf loved Bumblebee, all of them really, and would do anything he could to help them. 

All the children had already proven that when they fought Soundwave. It may have been three against one in a confined space, but that did little to put the fight in their favor. Somehow they still came out on top, still wanted to help them, and still refused to be scared. 

Now Raf would be able to do far more than basic computer hacking. The boy would certainly put himself in danger, but Prime already knew he would do it anyway. He would tell him not to of course, and mean it, but it wouldn’t pan out that way. Miko’s influence would make sure of that. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Raf would be very valuable even without putting himself in danger. This new ability of his would make life around base easier with another set of “hands” to keep things in order. All the Cybertronian tech the other humans couldn’t handle, Raf would be able to without laying a finger on it. 

Everything had started with disaster, but they were moving on to be stronger than ever, all because of three Earth children. Optimus had read a phrase in his research of grief. “God works in mysterious ways.” He figured, maybe Primus did too. 


End file.
